


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - S is for Severus Snape

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, coloring book page, self love, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have Professor Snape, giving himself a ride, for a change!</p>
<p>Also, when one agrees to test a potion for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it pays to read the fine print. (You know, just so you know how many sandwiches to make or whatever...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - S is for Severus Snape




End file.
